


【Superzam】你認識的我是怎樣的一個我?

by bayholy0619



Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Also few N52 setting, M/M, Now Billy 15, Superman/Shazam:First Thunder background, That’s mean Billy has been 4 years as Captain Marvel(Shazam!), They met when Billy just 11
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 沿用超人與沙贊:第一道閃電和N52的小部分設定Billy Batson: 15歲 沒父母 原本住下水道轉為住流浪漢聚居的空房子 住在福西特城 第一次見面時是11歲 也就是說Billy已成為Captain Marvel 4年





	【Superzam】你認識的我是怎樣的一個我?

Billy覺得跟這班損友來大都會真是一個蠢透了的選擇，特別是當中還有一對一看就知道性格不合相性不合的情侶時，你就會更了解到底是怎麼回事了。他們是來大都會玩的，一堆在福西特看不夠會飛的Captain marvel，非要在假日時來這裡看看能不能遇上個Superman。Billy當然也喜歡Superman，誰不喜歡他?甚至他可以是Superman的頭號粉絲之一，但他沒需要特意來大都會看他，他們幾乎每次在正義聯盟基地或瞭望塔都能見到，聊那他為什麼要花錢來大都會?因為那個是該死的Superman阿，超帥超酷之餘，你能以平民的身份遇上他時說不定他還會當著你的朋友面前跟你打招呼，呼叫你的名字，像老朋友一樣。然後你就會接受著朋友羨慕的眼光和事後一直纏著他希望幫拿簽名什麼的都超級酷不是嗎?至少以一個15歲的孩子來說超級酷。

當然不是這樣，他可是Captain Marvel!世上最強的法師之一，他簽的名多到不行，他身邊的朋友都不知拿了多少個他的簽名。他來只是因爲……他真的是來看Superman的，沒錯，他喜歡Superman，就如Batman對Nightwing那一種。很可笑吧，小孩子愛戀一個足以當他爸的超級英雄，對方也不會當作一回事，為免尷尬，他絕對不會告訴任何人!順便拿Superman來作今次作業的觀察對象交這次的偉人作業，雖然他未死但沒人說過偉人一定要死掉才算的對吧。Billy想到此默默地為待在福西特的同學默哀，這個假期Captain Marvel不會在白天的福西特出現了。

回到正題，Billy極為後悔跟來了，因為他的同伴中有一對情侶，原本他們住宿安排上會是二人一間房，情侶自己一間。但問題來了，那對該死的情侶吵架了，各自甚至不願意在房間內見到對方。他們吵到不可開交，就連Billy他們也不得不出手阻止勸架。最後，他們不得不讓二人分開，問題來了，沒人想與情侶中的男生換房，畢竟與朋友的女友同房一晚，怎樣想也不妥。他們有考慮過擠一下，三人住二人房，但其中一個要睡地板。男生或許會覺得與女友來簡直是世界上最蠢的事也說不定，但要是那男生來了他的房間，對Billy來說也是麻煩之一，他隨原本都作好變成Shazam回福西特偷夜巡一下的準備，但暪過一個室友已經夠麻煩了，何況兩個?

“我可以把床位讓出來，再租個房間就好。”

“Billy，我已經問過，房間都全滿了。我很抱歉作成你的不便，伙計。”

棒透了，該死的熱門假期時段。現在的人都很閒嗎，全都湧來大都會了，弄到連一家單人房他也租不到。既然如此，他只好出下策了。

“你知道嗎，作小記者偶然也有好處的。”

“有什麼好處?”

“就是人脈總會廣那麼一點點，我剛剛打了電話問朋友，他們家有空床可以給我。”

“是真的嗎，伙計!”當然是假的啦，但我總不能說我為了夜晚飛回福西特才說謊吧。

“作為代價，你可要分擔我的房租費。”他這個月原本就吃緊，未成年津貼本來就不太夠他來大都會。

“成交!”

好啦，現在怎麼辦呢。天知道他在大都會哪有朋友，或許他要打電話問問Cyborg了，他爸的研究室還有沒有研究用的空床可以借睡幾晚而不會對他的身體有任何影響。有趣的是在他天人交戰到底要不要打電話時，Victor已先打電話給他了。這是Batman給他的電話，用作正義聯盟用途，也用於成員自己聯絡用。

“Billy!大都會CCTV告訴我你來了大都會。我需要你。”

“Victor，你在大都會嗎?”

“老實說，我原本是來慶祝聖誕節，總要回來見我爸的對吧?這是聖誕節!”

一切聽下去都很合理，畢竟這可是聖誕節。這可是一家人聚在一起的好機會，就算再忙也好也需要在聖誕節靜下來吃一頓晚餐。就算是蝙蝠家族在這個時候，Nightwing和Batman家的好管家也會想盡方法把所有人拉回家，好過一個完滿的年尾。但這並不構成Victor突然打電話來彷佛求救。

“我發現這個聖誕太尷尬了。你知道這是我第一年以Cyborg的身份與他過聖誕。然而你真的要看看他的眼神，他的內疚感令他坐立不安的，弄到現在我就想離開這裡!”

“Victor……那你要我在那是為了什麼?”

“你來到說不定能緩和一下氣氛?總會有點話題吧?”

“Victor……你以為我多少年沒與家人過聖誕?”

“阿……我很抱歉，Billy。”

“Victor，你只需要的是與他聊個天，說說平常的事，話題就會由此而生的，伙計。”

“或許你說得對……抱歉，我會再努力看看的了，謝啦Billy!”

聽到朋友滿意的答覆，Billy也只能輕輕搖頭掛掉電話。Billy認真開始考慮自己變成Shazam後從福西特和大都會來回的時間。

“Billy!”

“Su……Mr.Kent!”

“Clark please!看來你有煩惱。”

“你怎麼……哈哈，超級聽力。我不問這種蠢問題了。不過沒問題，我已經想好解決方法。”

“我希望你的解決方法不是晚上飛回福西特早上再飛回來大都會。”

看著Billy心虛的樣子，Clark就知道自己猜對了。他輕輕皺眉，而Billy最怕見到他這個樣子，上次見到時已經是Clark知道了他是一個11歲小鬼之餘還沒選擇前提下成為了Shazam，氣到他馬上找法師算帳。Billy下意識退後，他不想聽到Clark說自己濫用能力什麼的，畢竟會飛是很方便的技能，可以令他節省不少旅費和車資。

“不是什麼大問題阿，Clark!我回去反而更方便，不用躲躲藏藏。”我的家沒人，回去也不會有人問我到底哪去了。

“這可是聖誕，Billy。”

“別傻啦，Clark，我又不是第一年這樣。”Billy滿不在乎的離去。

說到好像他不知道自己的“家”說白了只是個流浪者聚居的廢屋一樣。他沒有繼續待在那個斯考特死去的地方，同時也沒有去另一家孤兒院。他就待在那裡，靠著少有的青少年津貼過活，他還是有上學也有當他的Captain Marvel，只是生活中少了個最好的朋友。

“你可以和我一起過聖誕阿，Billy!整個假期!”

這可是個吸引的邀請，特別是當那個是你喜歡的人時候就更值得一想了。Billy不得不說他真的被這句話吸引了，他可以和Clark渡過整個假期。與Superman一起渡過假期是多好的事，同時也是多少人夢中希望的事?現在他有這個機會了，Billy Batson，快點答應吧!

“Clark，你知道這不是你的義務來的吧。”

“我很樂意與你渡過聖誕的，Billy。”

不要想太多，Billy Batson，一切都只是Clark的好意，如父親如兄長也如朋友，但絕不是你想的。但他看著Clark的雙眼，這對藍眼總是讓人拒絕不了，不是嗎?而且別看Clark這麼溫柔的樣子，其實他內裡是一個很固執的人，他決定了的事很少人能動搖他，鋼鐵般的意志不是嗎?

“那麼，你家的沙發我佔用了。”

Clark還在工作，他給了Billy家的鑰匙告訴他地址讓他先把行李放進去，雖然也只是一個袋子而已。Clark或許會工作到很晚，快聖誕節了但不管是記者的工作還是超級英雄的工作也是讓人閒不過來。Clark的生活空間，和自己大不同。他看著家中的相片，有著他與父母的合照，也有他與同事們的合照。笑容總掛在他的臉上，他溫柔的笑容讓是讓人心安，他是Superman在正義聯盟也是最後的盾，讓人不禁想依賴他。但Billy不同，他想成為Superman能信賴的一個，而不是受保護的一個，就如Batman。如果不是因為Batman已經有Nightwing這個戀人，大家也多少懷疑過Superman與Batman的關係。論到Batman和Nightwing的關係，有種情理以外又合情合理的感覺，而Billy不禁羨慕他們。他們早就屬於彼此，只是時間的問題，而他們終成眷屬也不是一刻之事。

"你在看什麼，小記者?"

Clark在Billy陷入沉思時早就回到家，他很努力的盡快回家，因為有人在等他。

他們吃了個很簡單的晚餐，Clark的飯還是比自己好，Billy不禁想想自己在家中的麥片好像也快吃光了。他們聊著不同的話題，Clark樂於聽Billy說關於他的事，學校﹑日常生活甚至Captain Marvel的日子。沒什麼事能難倒Captain Marvel，但Billy Batson?有很多事也顯得難搞。Billy承認他不在一個正常的環境長大，但他也不想再去另一個收容所，他厭倦一直在待領養名單中徘徊，當他成為Captain Marvel後他更不可能是一個正常的孩子。他總有不能解釋的時候，他總會像個怪孩子一樣總是消失。他們接受不到自己是一個法師，一個會變成強壯男性的孩子，他們接受不到Billy Batson，一個完整的Billy Batson。但Clark是不同的，他能完整的接受他，他早在認識Billy Batson之前就已經認識Captain Marvel，他認識的就是這麼一個Billy Batson，繼斯考特後他是第一個完整接納自己的人。

Clark邀請Billy可以睡他的床，但Billy拒絕了，開玩笑不管是睡在自己喜歡的人身邊還是睡他的床，對一個15歲的青少年來說也是莫大的刺激好嗎。他可不想像個剛步入青春期的孩子一樣在Clark的床上起反應然後被Clark看到他再說這是正常反應不用在意什麼的尷尬場面!所以最後Billy堅持在Clark的沙發睡個幾晚就好。Clark貼心的拿了自己的厚被子給他，給他調高暖爐的溫度，好讓Billy可以安心入睡。說真的，這樣的條件比他家好幾十倍，如果在福西特他可能還要變成Captain Marvel然後到街上派報紙。變成Captain Marvel的話他就不會冷，甚至不會餓，其實真的方便。但這只會令變回Billy Batson時感到無力，比任何事都無力，比任何人都空虛。

Clark躺在床上卻不好入睡，Billy就在房外，而他其實想抱著Billy睡個好覺。Billy和他是朋友，跨越年齡的朋友，任何不認識他們的人都會覺得是父子的前提下，Clark總是會解釋那是朋友。他們平等，他們間應該沒有避忌，他可以作為朋友、兄長，甚至同伴來相稱，他願意聽Billy任何話，因為他喜歡這個男孩。他有著比外表看上去更重的負擔，他到現在仍不希望Billy把Captain Marvel，把Shazam交付給他的能力看得太重。Billy是一個有承擔的男孩，但Clark明白這是一個重擔。在青少年時期你與眾不同，你能作得比任何人多，你自認的責任也比別人重。他不希望這樣的責任會把Billy壓垮，這不應該是他要煩惱的事，這應該是他們大人的事!他想保護Billy，身為少數知道他身份的人，他有責任保護他。

**為什麼不救我……**

不，我想救你的

**為什麼你要放棄我……**

我已經盡力的了

**為什麼你選擇救那混蛋也不救我……**

我只是盡我所能把能救的都救了

**為什麼要害我中槍……Billy**

“斯考特!”Billy在半夜醒來。

他又夢到了……每次他變回Billy Batson，他休息入睡的時候，都會被這夢魘纏繞。他沒救成的人彷佛成怨靈一樣纏上他，他每次想休息時都會被纏上，要責備他為什麼不救人，為什麼在這裡睡覺，為什麼可以置身事外，為什麼……不救他們?這樣不行，Billy，你可以作得更好。你還想斯考特的悲劇再次在發生嗎?別把事情弄糟，別讓人知道你的身份，你是Shazam，Captain Marvel，但你永遠不能讓人知道你是Billy Batson!

“Billy?你還好吧?”Clark馬上從房中跑到Billy身邊。

就算是他也不行，你見識過他的身體，他的魔法防禦能力糟透了，他會受傷。

“我沒事，Clark……”

看著他蒼白的臉色，Clark有一絲痛，如針插入心裡，卻比任何受的傷更難受。Billy突然往窗外跑，Clark一下子把他攔下來。

“大半夜你想去哪?”

“我必須去。Clark!我要去夜巡，福西特需要我!”

“Billy!別這樣，我有聽福西特城的聲音，那裡沒事!”

“那是不可能的，那是我的城市，他們需要我。”不然那些怨靈不會放過我。

Billy正眼看著Clark，他感受到一絲不妥感。Clark的睡衣有點凌亂，他甚至扣錯了鈕扣。頭髮更不像是剛睡醒的亂，比較像是被強風吹過後的髒亂。強把Clark的衣服拉開，裡面穿著Superman制服，這原本並不奇怪，但這制服太髒且破了，魔法的痕跡。一下子就辨識到這不是來自大都會的傷，這是來自福西特的，他的城市!避開了Billy不滿的眼神，Clark心虛的看了下窗邊。

“福西特本來就不是和平的城市。”

“不是你想那樣的，Billy。”

“只要我不在，平時被壓制的罪犯都會傾巢而出，不可能真的沒狀況。”

“但這都不是大問題，只是些小問題而已。”

“最好能令Superman受傷的問題是小問題!Clark Kent，那是我的城市!”

Billy拿起行李，往門口走。Clark輕輕抓住他，輕到連Billy也能甩開他，Clark的心虛令他不敢太用力抓住Billy，但他還是想把男孩留在自己身邊。我想與你分擔，這些重擔本不該讓一個男孩獨自承受，所以不要甩開我，不要再讓我們間的距離更遠，我只是想與你更近。

“到最後，你還是沒了解阿。”關於Billy Batson的一切。

門關上的聲音讓Clark心碎，我作錯了什麼?

“糟透了，Clark。”Dick的話彷如當頭一棒重重的打在Clark的頭上。

“真的……有那麼糟嗎?”

“老實說，你的行動簡直像Bruce一樣混帳。”在一邊的Bruce不禁挑眉，這和我有什麼關係?

“哦，天阿!那真的糟透了。”Bruce不禁看了眼他們，我到底作錯了什麼?

“你的行動如果不是你親口說，我還以為這是Bruce的動作。”慢著，我的動作成了形容詞嗎?

“但我只是想分擔和保護他。他才15歲!”對阿，當年的你也就18歲而已。

“他都當了4年Captain Marvel了!你以為他還有什麼應付不了需要你現在才出手?”但還是想保護你阿，你有多重要你明白嗎?

“Dick……”其實我明白Clark的作法。

“你要是敢為他辯解一句，你就死定了，Bruce Wayne!”

聽到這一句，Bruce只好默默收緊抱著Dick腰的手，不發一言，彷彿他真的再說一句Dick就會逃掉一樣。Clark已經見怪不怪，但對於Dick現在敢反威脅Bruce，而Bruce乖乖受責備一幕仍感到有趣。但他現在需要他們的意見，讓Billy不會再抗拒他的方法。

一切都只能看著辦，把一切的佔有欲都收回去，不然他可能就會對你關上心門了，Clark。但就算是這樣，請你也明白他的心是不會變，不管是視你作朋友、兄弟、同伴……還是別的關係。Clark跟他們道謝並離去，但他還是看到Dick不安的眼神。待Clark離開後Dick鑽進了Bruce懷中，陷得更深，就像要把整個人縮在裡面一樣。Bruce回應他的動作，他們已經待在一起太久了，他們熟悉彼此的動作，他們只要一個眼神就知道對方在想什麼。年長的輕掃青年的背，安撫著他的不安。

“他不明白……Bruce。Clark認為自己的喜歡是兄長的喜歡。”

“他會明白的，Billy總有一天會說。”

“萬一他也覺得這是小孩子情誼怎麼辦?”就像別人看我們的感情一樣，如果是別人他沒差，但那個是Clark，他們最好的朋友。

“如果只是那樣，我們沒可能走下去。”

Bruce把手轉到Dick的屁股上，轉為托著他順便輕掐了下那屬於他的東西引來懷中人輕哼。

“但我們走過來了。”

只要我們的感情是真實，我從沒在意別人的眼光和想法，我只想和你走下去，走到人生的盡頭，在那裡回看一切時發現你一直都伴我左右。

"放心吧，Dick。或許他們只是需要一點助力而已。"

今天是正義聯盟的看守任務更表更新日，每一個在正義聯盟的英雄也有義務看一下。Superman通常都很準時，而正值假期的Captain Marvel也很少會遲到，墨丘利的速度，對吧?Clark一直想找機會與Billy道歉，可惜的是之後他們再也沒機會見面，應該說Billy堅持避不見面，只有這個必要的情況他們姑且見上一面了。

"Captain Marvel，這個假期你表示可以轉為全職的關係，我把時間表更新了，有問題?"

"沒有，這正合我意。"

"慢著，全職?"

整個時間表大半也是Captain Marvel的班。正義聯盟雖然多英雄，但他們都有自己的生活，很少有人真的把自己整個生活都倒進超級英雄事業當中，因此當有人願意全職時，Batman從不客氣。Captain Marvel滿不在乎的接過時間表，這不是大問題。瞭望台的看管任務很空閒，他甚至可以用這裡的監視器觀察福西特的情況。

“慢著，Batman!這個時間表先擱置一下!”Superman拉著Captain Marvel一邊去。

“Billy……全職一事我怎麼完全沒聽過?”

“只是在這個假期而已。開學後我會再考慮一下。”

“考慮?你要考慮什麼，不作學生轉為全職英雄嗎?你到底在想什麼!”

“夠了!”

Captain Marvel一把推開了Superman，很少人能動搖到Superman的腳步，Captain Marvel是其中一個。這令同場的Flash等人驚訝，並非訝於Captain Marvel能動搖Superman，而是他們都知道Captain Marvel視Superman為偶像為兄弟甚至更深一步。他們沒見過Captain Marvel會與Superman起爭執，也沒見過Captain Marvel動手推開同伴，更沒見過他對敵人以外的人發怒的情況。但今天他們在這一刻把所有可能性都看完了，可說是神奇的一幕。他們想像過很多吵架的場面，但Captain Marvel和Superman的吵架?他們比較傾向想法同一路的人。

"我不需要一個老媽!至少，現在不用。"

看著Captain Marvel離去的身影，Batman不禁瞇起雙眼，這個畫面……太熟悉了。Superman留在瞭望台，看著Captain Marvel的身影，他又把事情弄得更糟了。

"Clark，We need to talk……ALONE……"

看著Bruce坐在椅子上但沒看著電腦螢幕，Clark知道這次Bruce認真了。嚴肅的臉看下去把事情的嚴重性再增加幾分，Clark能看得出來。待在Batfamily身邊久了，你就自然會看懂Bruce的表情，這一點他還是有點自信。

"Bruce，我知道我的表現像個混蛋一樣，但是……"

"不，Clark，我沒想要責備你的行動，那是Dick的工作。責備一個佔有欲的Superman並不是我的工作，我是來給你一點導引而已。"

"佔有欲?不，我只是想讓Billy不要太過勞。"

"Clark……你是真傻還是裝假?"

沒人對另一個孩子的佔有欲會到達這個地步。就如我對Dick的佔有欲和別的Robin是不同程度，我會想把Dick的一切都留在自己身邊，想把他整個人都綁在身邊。但你會明白，這是不可能的，當你越想把他保護在自己的披風之下同時，他也會成長，他也會想走到更前方，他會想成為與你並肩的人。

"慢著，你的意思是……我對Billy的感情與你和Dick……別開玩笑了，Bruce。"

"有什麼問題嗎?"

"Billy只是個孩子。"

"但他喜歡你，我和Dick看得出來。"

"但他只是……"Bruce投出了一枚蝙蝠標，正中Superman頭旁。

"如果因為是孩子的感情而受到輕視，你還太嫩了，Clark。"

沒人會對一個孩子的感情和佔有欲是以這方式呈現。

Captain Marvel看著監視器，真無聊。在瞭望台的任務是很無聊的，但Captain Marvel堅持著，他不會累，因此他是一個長期待在這的好選擇。當Batman聽到他可以在這段時間把所有看守任務全要上時Batman毫不猶豫的把整個時間表幾乎都給他。他當然知道Superman不會同意，但那又如何?他可以應付，現在的他不是Billy Batson那個沒用的孩子，而是Captain Marvel。不管是哪裡，他們需要的都是一個強悍的Captain Marvel而不是一個需要受保護的Billy Batson。就算是Clark……他需要的也只是一個聽話的Billy也說不定。他已經快一個星期沒變回Billy Batson，每次他變回去就會聽到聲音，一直在責備他，跟上他，想要壓垮他。Captain Marvel不是神，他也會失敗，他也會錯誤，沒救到的人多如牛毛，而當法師的要點是他不只知道，他還聽到。那些靈魂的怨念一直在責備他，斯考特也一定在裡面。

"Billy……"

"我不想再聽新一輪說教，好嗎?"

"不，我不是來說教的。我是來談心的，Billy，像我們第一次以真面目相見的時候。"

Billy當然記得那個時候，他當初還以為又是什麼兒童機構派過來的傢伙，但當他看到衣股下的氪星標示後，他就明白眼前這個高大個到底是誰。他是Clark Kent，Superman的真正身份。他是少有得知Superman真正身份的人，他為此而感到自豪，有多少同齡人能像他一樣近距離認識Superman?超酷有沒有，那是因為你是Captain Marvel，對Superman來說他是少有的同伴。他們間有很多相似的地方，他們強壯，力大無窮，而且能到處快速飛行，他們的思路一樣，看下去就如出一轍一樣。Billy Batson只是他想認識Captain Marvel的另一步，這讓Clark產生錯覺，他有義務認識Billy Batson，這是他認識Captain Marvel的一步。既然如此，那他選擇放棄Billy Batson，他是Captain Marvel。早在斯考特死了後他就想過，或許繼續當Billy Batson太危險。那麼，他就只能Captain Marvel，永遠的Captain Marvel。

"Billy，你多久沒變回原本的樣子了?"

"我不知道，或許快一個星期了?"

"Billy……你迷失了。"

"我沒有，我是Captain Marvel，這樣就足夠了。"

"Billy Batson，Look At ME!"

Clark直接把Captain Marvel的臉正視自己，讓他正視自己那雙藍眼。Billy拒絕不了自己雙眼，Clark一向都清楚。變回Billy Batson，他想要與Billy Batson對話，而不是滿有所羅門智慧，懂得一直帶他繞圈子的Captain Marvel，他已經不是第一次被所羅門的智慧忽悠的了。Captain Marvel看著眼前的藍大個，他還是沒能拒絕他的要求，永遠都不能。

"Shazam……"

一道閃電落在Captain Marvel身上，Clark終於看到久達的Billy Batson本人。他抱緊男孩，他不能沒有這個男孩在自己身邊，不可以。這個懷抱令人安心，誰也抗拒不了，不是嗎?

"Billy，我必須跟你道歉。"

我明白由聖誕起我的行動一直都顯得像個混蛋，我一直在對你的動作指東指西，我一直都在對你的行動指手劃腳。請你相信我這都是出自於我的關心，但從你的表現我就明白這一切都只是顯得我像一個控制狂。我關注你，愛惜你，視你作為一個特別的朋友，但這如果使你感到壓力，這不是我的原意。只是我發現了你的傾向，你開始依賴Captain Marvel的能力，你開始不再願意成為Billy Batson，這不是好事。你不能一直以Captain Marvel逃避自己，你是Billy Batson，讓Captain Marvel成為你的附屬，而不是Billy Batson。

Clark感受到Billy在懷中的顫抖，他只能繼續抱著這個孩子，他的珍寶。

"我作不到，Clark!他們的聲音會一直在我耳邊徘徊，他們一直在責備我的無能。"

"不會的，Billy，相信他們。"

他不明白一直被靈魂的聲音徘徊到底是什麼感覺，但他想起當初當Superman的時候，大都會人的不解﹑怨恨，成為正義聯盟後的更是有多沒少，普通人以為他們都無所不能，但他們都知道自己是多麼渺小。這就是為何他害怕Billy繼續當Captain Marvel，就連成人的他也用了不短的時間來令自己渡過難關，那身為孩子的他到底要如何自己面對這個困局?他已經承受這一次這樣的痛苦，如果有方法令Billy不面對這些痛苦，為什麼要讓他面對?

"我會在你身邊的，所以……你可以依靠我。"

"你永遠都不會明白的。"我對你的感情，你永遠都不能明白。

"真的是那樣嗎?"

Billy看著Clark的眼神，那雙藍眼中帶著一絲情感，讓人想要吻下去的情感。Clark發現他靠得越來越近Billy，他想要把眼前的男孩……不行，他還沒成年，Clark Kent!你是擁有鋼鐵般意志的男人，你可以的!

"所以……我們重歸於好?"

"至少暫時吧。"Billy輕笑靠在Clark懷中。

5年後，待你成年那一天，我會在你的學校門口等你。如果那時你的感情沒變，我會在你的校門前迎接你，向你說出我的感情，你能等我一下嗎，Billy?現在，我們來彌補一下聖誕錯失的時間如何?

END


End file.
